


Crunch

by mothteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gratuitous breaking of glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothteeth/pseuds/mothteeth
Summary: You're working in the Mystery Shack, and Stan tries to be smooth. It doesn't work out the way he planned.





	Crunch

You’re behind the register at the Shack, reading your book between tours. You look up briefly when you hear the group chattering, signalling their return. You pick up your head, seeing that the customers still hadn’t come in, and go back to finish the page you were on. The next time you pick up your head, the tour has finished, and customers are milling around in the shop. You put the book aside and get ready to ring out the poor suckers Stan managed to talk into buying something. The line grows and you do your best to be a decent cashier. It’s the last tour of the day, and the sun is setting. You can’t wait to get off your shift. You have some errands to run, and you wanted to hit the mall before it closed. 

You ring out the last customer right around 5, plenty of time to get your things together and run. As you ring out the last tourist, Stan saunters over to chat. “Hey, good day today, toots.” He leans on the counter, putting his hand down right onto your glasses, crushing them. He jolts back, a horrified look on his face. “Shit!” 

“Stan!” you shout, “How am I supposed to go out now! I can’t drive without those!” 

“I can fix this!” He tries to untwist the frame, but as he does, the lenses pop out, shattering when they hit the floor. “Oh boy... Uh, maybe not.” 

“Oh no, you’re on hook now. You’ll have to drive me to the mall.” 

“What! No way, doll. There’s no way I’m setting foot in there.” 

“I’m not saying you have to. You can sit in the car or something, but I need to go. I promise you that it’ll be worth your while~” 

“Absolutely not! There’s no way. Nope.” You purse your lips, ready to give your ultimate pout. “Please? Pretty please?” 

“Ah, jeez. I can’t say no to that kind of begging.” he winks, then sighs. “Alright, you have an hour to get everything you need, okay?”

“Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” You leap up to hug him, nearly colliding into him face first. “Hey, watch it. Otherwise you won’t be the only one with broken glasses.” as he says this, he still pulls you close, kissing the top of your head. 

You get to the mall just about an hour and a half before closing, plenty of time to get everything on your list. “I’ll stay in the car; you go get whatever you need. Don’t take too long or I’ll leave without you!” Stan threatens, but his grin makes him unconvincing. You blow him a kiss as you head inside. You need socks, a new pair of work shoes, a new pair of jeans, and a new watch. You work through your list and have a brilliant idea while trying on jeans. As you check yourself out in the mirror, you think of a really sexy surprise would be a great thank you for Stan driving you to the mall, even if he does kind of owe you. Besides, you’ve always wanted to do something spontaneous and sexy. As soon as you pay for your jeans, you scurry to the lingerie boutique. 

You’re overwhelmed the second you walk in. It stinks of perfume, and there are all kinds of mannequins wearing everything from full latex to almost nothing. A woman dressed in a chic black dress slinks over to you, smelling blood in the water. “Anything I can help you with, sweetheart?” she asks. You shake your head, turning a stunning shade of red, before quickly turning away to pick out something cute. It takes about 20 minutes of hemming and hawing, but you finally make your decisions and cash out. 

Once you’re out of the mall, you practically skip to the car. When you get within 15 feet of it, you stash the lingerie bag into the bigger bag with your jeans, take a deep breath to compose yourself, and walk calmly the rest of the way. Stan is asleep in the front seat when you get there. You gently tap the glass to get his attention. Even being gentle about it, he starts awake before unlocking your door to let you in. “Did you get everything you needed?” 

“Yep! And maybe a thing or two extra.” He misses the mischievous smirk that you have as you say that, thank goodness, otherwise you would have given away the secret too early. 

The trip home is uneventful, save for a little teasing on your part. You start casually, just putting your hand on Stan’s knee, moving it up until you notice him turning red and tensing. Not wanting to crash the car, you back off a bit, deciding to turn on the radio until you’re back at the Shack together. 

As soon as you get in, you excuse yourself to go shower. “Just go watch TV, I want to clean up before settling in. I won’t be long. Pick a movie, a good one this time!” 

“The Duchess of Cambridge is a classic!” you hear as you turn to head to Stan’s room. You’ve all but moved in, so most of your stuff is there, despite having your own apartment in town. There’s something cozy about being in the Mystery Shack, not to mention how easy the commute is. You grab a towel and go to shower off. Quickly, you strip off, and step in - even before the water gets fully warm. You shave and wash up in the course of about 20 minutes before stepping back out. Still in your towel, you blowdry your hair and do your makeup, really playing it up like you’ve always wanted to. As you’re swiping on your mascara, you remember your new lipstick and run to get it. It’s a stunning shade of red that, according to internet reviews, can withstand anything, and you can’t wait to test it out. 

Finally, you put on your sexy new lingerie. It’s a sheer black teddy, cut to just the tops of your thighs, exposing the lace panties underneath. You do a twirl in the mirror, admiring yourself on display. You look killer. Your tattoos are framed stunningly and you look delicious. Steeling your nerves, you step out of the bathroom and head down to go find Stan. 

At the bottom of the stairs, you pause to swish back your hair before swaying into the living room. Stan starts with a glance to acknowledge your presence, but freezes in his tracks, taking in a sharp breath. You smirk “Is everything okay, handsome?” Your voice is low and breathy. You’re lapping up his attention, feeling sexier than ever. With speed that you didn’t know he had in him, Stan is on top of you, pinning you against the wall. “Oh, I’m just fine, kitten. A better question would be if you’re okay.” He bites your ear and any composure you had immediately dissipates. He picks you up bridal style and brings you upstairs. You take the opportunity to kiss his neck, praying that he won’t drop you, but not really caring either way. 

Once Stan carries you to his bed, he carefully sets you down, where you pull him by the tie on top of you. He kisses you roughly, biting at your bottom lip as he moves one hand to your ribcage, right over your tattoo. He strokes the skin there, slowly raising the teddy above your hips. Your confidence - momentarily interrupted by Stan’s hunger - returns and you manage to roll your way on top, pinning Stan by the shoulders. “Oh really?” Stan chuckles. You both know he could easily flip you back over, but he seems to be enjoying the spark of dominance. 

“Yes, really,” you purr into his ear, taking your turn to bite his earlobe, eliciting a long groan from the infamous Mr. Mystery.

You kiss your way from his ear, down his jaw, to his neck. You take your hands from his shoulders to hastily undo his buttons, surprising yourself with the surety of your fingers. You undo his tie and push his shirt to the sides to kiss his collarbones and chest. Taking your sweet time to tease, you slowly kiss down Stan’s abdomen, biting and sucking to leave dark hickies in your wake. You can hear stan gasp and his breath hitch with each one, and it's music to your ears. It makes you want more and more of him; intoxicated by his need for you. 

As you kiss down his stomach, Stan puts his hands on your shoulders, gently urging you to keep going, and to get to what he really wants. Unfortunately for him, you’re not feeling merciful. You’re high on your power to turn a normally confident man into a needy puddle. You kiss your way down to his belt, kissing the underside of his stomach before quickly undoing his belt. While you’re distracted by the task at hand, Stan takes the opportunity to slip out from under you to flip you over onto your back again, damn him and his agility. “Hey!” you yelp, already held in place by a strong arm under your back, and another on your wrists. “I can’t let ya have all the fun, and if ya kept it up, you’d’ve finished me too early.” You flush with pride and arousal at his words. He kisses your neck again before pulling back. “If I let go of your wrists, will you be good?” he asks, nibbling your neck. “Yes, yes, ple-EASE” you reply, raising your voice and pitch as he bites down on your neck a little harder, making sure to leave a dark bruise. Thank god he’s your boss, otherwise that would be unprofessional at work. 

It’s Stan’s turn to kiss down your stomach, and you know that you won’t have the willpower to stop him, and that turns you on even more. You moan his name as he moves the cups of your teddy to get access to your soft breasts underneath. “God, you’re so fucking sexy” he breathes before nibbling on your nipple. You throw your head back, letting out a soft cry. “Stan, please” you whimper, entangling your fingers in his hair. He chuckles softly “Someone is impatient. I’ve barely touched you, kitten.” you whine with your need. Your pleading is rewarded by Stan lightly rubbing you over your panties. You gasp and shudder under his expert ministrations. 

It takes Stan no time to kiss his way down to your panty line. He slowly pushes your teddy up over your breasts, running his hands up your sides so softly it would tickle if you weren’t melting from his touch. You lift your hips to try to get him to touch you. You need him so bad that if he stopped, you’re sure you’d die. Luckily for you, he doesn’t stop. He hooks his thumbs under your panties and pulls them down your legs before tossing them away. You worry about them for a fraction of a second before you feel Stan’s hot breath on you. He pulls back for a second to admire the view. You chest is heaving, and your face is red from desire. You whine from the loss of his touch. “Please, Stan, don’t stop. I need you, please.” 

“God I don’t know how I managed to get this lucky,” he says in a breathy whisper that you almost miss. You start to reply, but you’re rendered incoherent as he quickly pulls your legs over his shoulders and latches onto your clit, sucking with fervor and softly flicking his tongue over it. 

It doesn’t even take a full minute before you’re seeing stars. “Stan! Oh god I’m going to cum!” you manage to get out before you’re unmercifully tossed into the throes of an mind-shattering orgasm. You hear a keening sound, and it takes you a moment to realise it's coming from you. You come down from that high, but Stan hasn’t stopped. He’s pressed two fingers into you, thrusting slowly and hitting all the sweet spots he’s found during past encounters. Without fully recovering, you’re unceremoniously thrust into another orgasm. You didn’t even know that was possible. You black out for a moment in the unbelievable pleasure before gathering the strength to push his head away. Stan chuckles again before kissing you, his face wet from your cum.

Stan fumbles with his belt for a moment too long and you moan for him “Please I need it, oh god please, please please,” you moan, barely able to keep your words coherent enough to understand. “What do you need, doll?” He asks with a smirk. Oh how infuriating he could be, not that you cared. 

“I need you, please, Stan, please”

“Tell me what you want, kitten, and you can have it” 

“Fuck me-EE” your moan turns into a wail as he thrusts into you, going all the way to the hilt in one thrust. 

“Your wish is my command, doll,” he moans, almost overcome by how tight and hot and good you feel wrapped around his cock. “M-move” you gasp out. It’s the only thing you can actually get out, and he does. He starts thrusting, slowly at first, but building speed. He nuzzles your cheek and kisses your neck as he fucks you. You moan out his name over and over, interspersed with the occasional plea for him to go harder or faster or more more more. 

Stan knows how to fuck you better than anyone else has ever even tried. He adjusts before you can even tell him what you want, which leaves you only able to moan his name. He brings his hand down to your clit, and you know he’s close, but he wants you to come first, and, boy, do you. You come with a shout, clenching down on Stan and shuddering and gasping for air. “Cumming” Stan grunts before biting down on your neck and thrusting in one last time to the hilt, releasing himself inside you. 

Stan gently pulls out and rolls off of you, smoothly tucking you close to him, your face in his chest. You nuzzle under his chin and sigh in contentment. “I love you, Stan” you say, pressing your face into him. He freezes for just a moment. You haven’t said that one before. “I love you, too, kitten.” he replies after a beat. 

You lie there snuggling for a while before he gently pulls back to see your face. He brushes your hair out of your face. “So am I off the hook for breaking your glasses?” he asks with a lopsided grin. You laugh “Oh no. I still can’t drive until I get a new pair. You’re still going to have to drive me around for a bit.”

“If this is how you thank me for a ride, I might have to break them again.” He grins before pulling you close again. You hope he’s joking, but with Stanley Pines, you can never be sure.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all my grunkle thirsting pals in the Bunker. Love y'all


End file.
